gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Hakusanbō
Hakusanbō (白山坊, lit. white mountain priest) is a yōkai fox and a recurrent adversary of Kitarō. Appearance In the sixth anime, two Hakusanbō have appeared, the current being the sixth while his predecessor was the fifth. The fifth Hakusanbō was shown as a grey fox with a white undertone, a long snout with a black nose and three pairs of whiskers, his mouth has sharp teeth with large spacing. His most notable feature is the the scar over his missing left eye, which has eyelids with red edges, his right eye has a yellow sclera with an orange iris and a darker pupil. Personality History First Anime He appears in episode #24 of the first anime adaptation, Hakusanbō. Third Anime He appears in episode #11 of the third anime adaptation, Yōkai Fox Hakusanbō. Fourth Anime He appears in episode #39 of the fourth anime adaptation, Yōko Hakusanbō's Bride. Fifth Anime He appears in episode #11 of the fifth anime adaptation, ''Ghost Comic Dialogue''. Sixth Anime He appears in episode #33 of the sixth anime adaptation, The Fox's Wedding and Hakusanbō. In this series there has been five Hakusanbō; the fifth who was a fabled man-eater and who was defeated by its eventual successor in a deadly fight. Pre-Series After the sixth Hakusanbō had defeated his predecessor and claimed the name, he was severely wounded and collapsed some time after. He was saved by a girl named Yayoi who nursed him back to health. Afterwards he kept watching over Yayoi from a distance. When her father was plagued by debt and wanted to commit suicide, he used his power to twist reality and gift him with good fortune, in exchange for having Yayoi as a bride. This however, had the side-effect of making Yayoi unlucky as a result which made her suffer several near-death situations in which Hakusanbō saved her as he knew she would be in danger. Series On her 18th birthday the Hakusanbō comes to reclaim his rightful bride by contract. Kitarō and his friends who were summoned by Yayoi's father to defend her from the yokai are surprised to know that this Hakusanbō isn't malicious and Kitarō decides to leave as despite the rather unjust situation, the girl is legitimately his bride and is bounded by the promise. However he becomes embroiled in the Western-Japanese yōkai war when the Ring of Arcana appears in Yayoi's body, prompting Adél to teleport with the girl away to have Buer bisect her to retrieve the treasure. Together with Agnès they teleport to where she is as the bracelet she wears is made of Hakusanbō's hair, allowing him to locate her. They rescue her while he fights off against the western yōkai with Kitarō and his gang helping and are able to repel them off long enough for the Ring to disappear, forcing the western yōkai to retreat, although the Hakusanbō received major injuries. He explains their past bond and asks Yayoi if she desires by her own volition to be his bride. Yayoi in tears accepts, knowing she has found the one person that she wanted to meet, her savior from long ago and the two are soon married afterwards.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 33 Abilities Legend Depictions of Hakusanbō and his fox tribe featured in the six anime adaptation were likely based on both fox's wedding and animal-human marriages that have been seen commonly in Japanese folklore. References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kitsune Category:Animal-like Yōkai Category:Antagonists Category:Yōkai Yokochō residents Category:Mizuki Original Yōkai Category:Former antagonists